Rimefang
|Last = |Count = 1 |Race = White Dragon |Age = Adult (100+) |Status = Destroyed |DeathEp = |DeathReason = Immolated by Zahra |S1App = true |AppID = RimefangS1 |Abilities = Ice Breath, Legendary Resistance, Legendary Action, |Actor = Matthew Mercer |Name = Rimefang }} Rimefang is the name of the white dragon that half of Vox Machina, as well as Lyra and Zahra were contracted to hunt in Trial of the Take: Part 1. Personality Rimefang is described as being spiteful, arrogant, and more bestial than other dragons. Being a white dragon, Rimefang is naturally evil and selfish. Upon facing him, Vox Machina initially pander to his vanity, but Scanlan fails to appeal to him. Rimefang glorifies himself as the prime hunter of the Vesper Timberland, and is insulted that Vox Machina would dare even face him. Habitat Rimefang destroyed a society of ice giants in order to build his lair in a mountain range in the Vesper Timberland. He enslaved two of the giants, allowing them to live in exchange for their servitude. In a cavern at the base of his mountain-lair, the ruins of the giant's city lay strewn with bodies. A giant, roughshod effigy to Rimefang was erected from the rubble. The dragon's lair is located further up the mountain. The large cavern in which Rimefang resides is completely covered in ice, with treasure frozen into the walls. The Hunt Vox Machina, with the aid of Zahra's mass suggestion spell, enlisted the aid of two frost giants. The party beckons the giants join them in the battle against the tyrant-dragon. Once the battle begins in earnest, the power of the dragon becomes apparent. Rimefang quickly dispatches one of the giants with his lethal frost breath, damaging Lyra and Percy as well. As the fight progresses, Grog and Scanlan both close in to melee distance. Scanlan places the makeshift grenade, which Percy crafted earlier, at the dragon's feet, but in a twist of fate, Rimefang slams down onto Scanlan with his tail, detonating the grenade on all of them. Immediately after Scanlan and Grog recovered from the blast, Vex'ahlia fires an explosive arrow that catches the goliath and the gnome in the blast. Rimefang, furiously attacks the injured Scanlan, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the edge of death. However, Grog manages to revive Scanlan, and the gnome retreats far away from the dragon. The battle is full of close calls, though, as Percy and Lyra are both knocked unconscious later on. Rimefang perches on a ledge in the cave, attack the party with a devastating breath attack. Zahra retaliates with Hellish Rebuke, engulfing Rimefang in an inferno. Aftermath As part of the contract for the Slayer's Take, the party harvests the eyes, teeth, claws, and heart of Rimefang. In addition, they obtain 25 pounds of scales, 4244 gold pieces, a horde of gems, a hat of disguise, a potion of climbing, gloves of missile-snaring, sword of dragon-slaying, and an arrow of dragon-slaying. Vox Machina returns victorious to Vasselheim, and is compensated by Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial for their success in slaying such a powerful foe.